The goals of this project are to determine the applicability of personal computer-based systems in research projects, to assemble such systems, and to test them in laboratory investigations. Activities of the project include evaluation, selection and acquisition of commercially available hardware and software, and the development of research systems utilizing these products. Because the technological advances in microcomputers and peripherals continue to occur with grate rapidity, the objectives of this project continue to be pertinent to all researchers.